custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gdude00
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Hey, I noticed you removed the wikify template from one of your pages. I ask that you don't do it again. It's there for a reason, to improvise the grammar on the page. Also, your page, Tetrax, has been marked as a stub. Please add more content, or it will be deleted in 1 month. And please clean up your grammar a bit. Sorry for the straightforward harshness of the message, I'm just trying to get the point out as easily as possible. yeah Yeha I know it you :) And Yeah I guess its pretty cool ganon's the background, seeing as he's my self-moc :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, I just edited it so that people would be able to tell who created the article. I hate having to go into the "archives" section to see who actually wrote the article and who's just editing. It had nothing to do with your grammar edit. Sorry for the misunderstanding. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hey it's larnuu check out the Larnuu pages Yeah, I figured. I didn't realise that my page was the only page about the element of Twilight on the wiki. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] 23:17, 9 January, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Gdude, but when I was browsing the recent history, I came across your page, and added a wikify template. At the time, I thought the grammar and navigational structure did not reach the wiki's standards. I was mistaken and I apologize. I took the template off of your page, but I did replace it with a template. It does have proper grammar and reaches the navigational standards of the wiki, but it is a bit too short. Also, I suggest dividing your article into sections. See full details on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Manual of Style page. By the way, I'm BionicleKid. I've been around since mid-2010, and I've recently been inactive. I'm trying to get active again, so you'll see me more often around here. I hope we didn't have too rough of a first meeting. [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] [[User:BionicleKid/Stories|(Stories|]][[User:BionicleKid/Characters|Characters)'']] 19:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Serial Sure, you can help with the serial :) The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 14:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Beginning of the end Thats ok, if you want, i can tell you the story. :) The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 16:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY